


La Letra Pequeña (the Fine Print)

by Auda_Reiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auda_Reiss/pseuds/Auda_Reiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN, de behindtintedglass. "¿Qué ocurrió entre los hermanos Holmes mientras John iba a ver a Mycroft y Sherlock iba a ver a Molly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Letra Pequeña (the Fine Print)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [behindtintedglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Fine Print](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490198) by [behindtintedglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/behindtintedglass). 



 Va en camino. Ha hecho sus

propias deducciones y seguro que

pregunta cosas. ¿Qué le dirás?

\- SH

\--

Has entrenado a tu Doctor

muy bien. Le diré lo que necesita

saber.

 

¿Vas a encontrarte con Moriarty solo? 

\- MH

\--

 No es mi mascota. Es mi amigo. ¿Le

mentirás?

 

No con Moriarty. Con Molly.

\- SH

\--

Mentir no forma parte de mi carácter.

 

Ah. No habrá una cuarta bala

entonces. 

\- MH

\--

No, aunque manipular sí que forma parte de

tu carácter. No le dirás toda la verdad, entonces.

 

Tampoco habrá una quinta bala.

\- SH

\--

No es solo parte de _mi_ carácter, Sherlock.

Somos hermanos, después de todo.

 

No pensaba que contases con una quinta

bala.

\- MH

\--

No sabía que te preocupases. 

\- MH

\--

 Si estás insinuando que el carácter manipulador

es cosa de la familia, te suplico que

abandones esa idea. No soy

como Padre.

 

¿Qué le dijiste a Moriarty?

\- SH

\--

Le hice una promesa a Mami. Y

tengo intención de mantenerla.

 

\- SH

\--

En los aspectos que importan, sí que loe res.

Y en los aspectos que no importan, eres

mejor.

 

Todo lo que pudiese hacerle creer

que eso era todo. No era todo, por

supuesto. Confío en que podrás utilizar

lo que dejé para acabar por fin

con la red de Moriarty.

\- MH

\--

¿Sentimientos, Sherlock? El cariño

no es una ventaja. Pensaba que

el fiasco con la Srta. Adler ya lo

había demostrado.

\- MH

\--

Así que ahora vas a utilizar la misma

técnica con John. A veces odio de

verdad que seas más listo

que yo.

 

Te culpará. Por todo. Por

lo que va a suceder. Estás

arriesgando mucho por un código fuente.

\- SH

\--

 Si, si que lo demostró. 

 

Y luego John nos demostró que ambos nos

equivocábamos.

 

\- SH

\--

¿Cómo puedes decir que soy mejor

que Padre? Después de todo, me dispongo

a abandonar a todo aquél que se preocupa por

mí.

 

Quizás el marcharse forma parte de la familia.

\- SH

\--

Siempre seré más listo que tu. 

 

De nada

\- MH

\--

Y no estoy haciendo todo esto por

un código fuente. No eres el único que

le hizo una promesa a Mami. 

\- MH 

\--

Y eres mejor que Padre porqué,

al contrario que él, tu volverás. 

\- MH

\--

 ¿Crees que me perdonará algún día?

\- SH

\--

Me cuesta creer que sea culpa tuya

el que Padre prefiriese su adicción a su

familia. Por el amor del cielo, pensaba

que ya habíamos dejado esto claro

hace años. 

\- MH

\--

Padre no.

 

John.

 

\- SH

\--

Oh.

 

No lo sé, Sherlock. Lo siento. 

\- MH

\--

¿Has perdonado tu a Padre? ¿Por haberse

ido? 

\- MH

\--

No creo que mi perdón le importe

mucho, la verdad.

 

¿Lo has hecho tu? ¿Perdonar a Padre, quiero decir?

\- SH

\--

No.

\- MH

\--

Pero yo no soy el Dr. Watson. 

\- MH

\--

Salte de mi cabeza y deja de leerme

la mente.

 

¿Y qué diablos significa eso?

\- SH

\--

Significa que el Dr. Watson creerá

que no hay absolutamente

 nada que perdonar. 

\- MH

\-- 

¿Cómo podría eso ser posible? Voy a

dejarlo. Voy a morir.

\- SH

\--

Vas a protegerlo, a él, a tu

casera, y a tu amigo de

Scotland Yard. Yo te mantendré

muerto y dejaré que me siga echando la culpa

hasta que él te traiga de nuevo a la vida.

 

Y te dará la bienvenida de regreso a

casa. 

\- MH

\-- 

Las falsas esperanzas son la peor forma

de tortura, Mycroft. Líbrame de

eso.

\- SH

\--

Y perder la fe en la gente

que tiene fe en ti es la peor forma de

traición. Líbranos a los dos de eso.

\- MH 

\-- 

Tengo miedo, Mycroft.

\- SH

\--

Ya lo sé, Sherlock. 

\- MH

\--

¿Tu estás asustado?

\- SH

\--

Aterrorizado. 

\- MH 

\--

Lo siento. 

\- SH

\--

Deberías sentirlo.

\- MH

\--

¿Estas enfadado?

\- SH

\--

Eso nunca ha importado antes.

¿Porqué debería importar ahora? 

\- MH 

\--

¿Estas enfadado porqué le he hecho

creer a Moriarty que no necesita

dispararte una bala a ti?

¿Porqué John cree que me has

traicionado? ¿Porqué crees que tu no

importas?

\- SH

 

\-- 

Deberías estarlo.

\- SH

\--

No eres como Padre, Sherlock.

Eres mejor.

Eres humano.

 

\- MH

\--

Y soy una de las dos únicas personas a las que no puedes engañar.

\- MH

\-- 

¿Sigues creyendo que el amor es

una peligrosa desventaja?

\- SH

\--

Si. 

\- MH 

\--

¿Entonces por qué estas haciendo esto?

\- SH

\--

 ¿Por qué hago esto?

 

\- SH

\--

Porqué lo que yo creo no

importa.

 

Lo que importa es en qué cree el Dr. Watson.

\- MH

\-- 

¿Y en qué cree?

 - SH

\-- 

En ti.

\- MH


End file.
